yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
V O I C E
"voice" ( , Boisu) is the first Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime, performed by Japanese band CLOUD. It debuted on April 18, 2000, and aired during episodes 1 to 48. It was replaced by "S H U F F L E" in episode 49. Changes * Episode 41 - Starting from this episode and ending with episode 48, the shot of Maximillion Pegasus is replaced with scenes from each respective episode this opening airs in. The scenes in this episode feature Rebecca Hawkins. * Episode 42 - The scenes in this episode feature Arthur Hawkins, Solomon Muto and Rebecca Hawkins. * Episode 43 - The scenes in this episode feature Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba. * Episode 44 - The scenes in this episode feature Mai Valentine, Joey Wheeler, Yugi Muto, Princess Adena and Mokuba Kaiba. * Episode 45 - The scenes in this episode feature Yugi Muto. * Episode 46 - The scenes in this episode feature Duke Devlin and Joey Wheeler. * Episode 47 - The scenes in this episode feature Duke Devlin. * Episode 48 - The scenes in this episode feature Yugi Muto and Duke Devlin. Video TV Version Full Version 20th Remaster Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 20th Remaster features an edited version of this opening. Like the series itself, the footage in the opening has been cropped to accommodate the HD resolution. * The logo screen has been redesigned, with "20th Remaster" added to it. * The montage of shots of Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Téa Gardner have been replaced by single stills of them from various episodes. * The shot of Maximillion Pegasus has been reduced in length, and various clips from the series have been added including Pegasus using his Millennium Eye, Yugi using Mind Crush and the summoning of "Dark Magician". Characters * Yugi Muto * Yami Yugi * Seto Kaiba * Joey Wheeler * Tristan Taylor * Téa Gardner * Bakura Ryou * Yami Bakura * Maximillion Pegasus * Arthur Hopkins (second version) * Solomon Muto (second version) * Rebecca Hopkins (second version) * Mokuba Kaiba (third version) * Mai Valentine (fourth version) * Duke Devlin (sixth version) Duel Monsters * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Curse of Dragon * Dark Magician * Celtic Guardian * Summoned Skull * Gaia The Fierce Knight * Exodia the Forbidden One * Shadow Ghoul (second version) * Sand Stone (fourth version) * Red-Eyes Black Dragon (fourth version) Lyrics Romaji= Todoketai todokanai kono omoi o Karamawari shita mama no boku no jounetsu Yomikirenai zasshi no peeji Yomanakucha ikenai ki ni naru yo Fuete iku terebi no channeru Zenbu minakya okurechau no kana Okashi na yume miru n da ie no mae no kouen de Kimi ni nageta booru ga tochuu de ochichau n da yo Heya no sumi tsumareta geemu sofuto Yaranakucha imi ga nai no kana Teeburu no mukou no kimi ni shaberi kakete iru no ni Kimi wa hyoujou hitotsu kaete wa kurenai Konna ni chikaku ni boku ga iru no ni Todokanai todokanai kono omoi o Hontou ni taisetsu na koto nani kana Nandaka dareka ni ayatsurarete iru mitai Kokoro wa honto ni boku no mono na no Kikoenai todokanai kimi no koe ga Zattou ni saegirare kiete shimau Nani mo kamo ga yugande iku Nani mo shiranai kokoro ni modoretara ii no ni na |-| English= I want to send you my feelings, but they can’t reach you My passion for you remains futile I didn’t finish reading a page of the magazine It gets to me that I have to read it The number of channels on the TV increases Will I fall behind if I don’t watch them all? I’m having a weird dream, where, at the park in front of my house The ball that I threw at you falls down midway Games are gathered in a corner of my room Do they have no point if I don’t play them? Even though I’m talking to you across the table You won’t change a single expression for me Even though I’m so close to you My feelings can’t reach you, can’t reach you, so I wonder what’s truly precious to me Somehow, it feels like I’m being controlled by someone else My heart really belongs to me I can’t hear your voice, nor can it reach me; it gets blocked by the traffic and vanishes Just about everything might become distorted If only I could go back to having an ignorant heart |-| * Song Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Songs